The Devil's Own
by Daelus
Summary: RomanceLove story through the eyes of Shinji Ikari. Chapter1 is been reformated to fix grammar, spelling errors, etc. Chapter 2 is now online. So sorry for the long delay.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil's Own by Daelus

Chapter 1:

You know, it was one year ago today I took part in the atrocity that was the Angel Wars. At that time, I was a pretty depressed kid; mother died at young age, father left me, only to be raised by unforgiving relatives, and on top of that, I was forced to pilot this giant machine the day I came to Tokyo-3 to fight off the so called "angels".

Many kids my age at the time would have killed to be in my position, and I believe that many would actually go through with it. But that wasn't the case for me. It wasn't where I'm the hero piloting this grand machine, saving the world, and live happily ever after with the one I loved. It wasn't like that at all. Piloting the Eva is not as easy as it seems. It isn't like driving a car, flying a kite, or riding a bike; it was far more complex that many would think. What my Eva feel, I felt it too. Every punch, kick, bullets, or beam of light that pierce my Eva would nevertheless affect me. I can deal with the physical injuries. They heal overtime easily. The mental strain on the other hand, is far worst. Every time I pilot my Eva, I was always faced with many questions upon my actions. What would happen if I failed? How many accidental deaths would I cause to the innocent civilians because of my failure? How many young boys and girls would lose their innocent because of my indiscretion? Or would many people despise the young boy who took away their beloved? It is ironic that my job was to save the human species yet at the same I am slowly slaughtering them all one by one. Whether I want to or not. These kinds of things tend to create such a huge burden on my shoulders.

But now...I don't have to be faced with those kinds of challenges anymore. With the 6-month gap since the last angel, most of employees of NERV (including us pilots) have been suspended from active duty until further notice. From what Misato told me, the United Nation might decide to disband Nerve permanently. While this may sound bad news to some (Asuka from example), it was music to my ears. On top of this, my "father" is longer the commander of NERV anymore. Apparently, 5 months ago he disappeared off the face of the earth. No one knew where he went, except maybe Fuyutsuki but I think he's not going to tell us. Everything was perfect, no Evas, no bastard father of mine, and no longer do I have to endure the strain that was place upon me since the beginning of the Angel Wars. I, Shiji Ikari, the designated pilot of Unit-01, was now a normal teenage boy. And as many teenage boys, I would have to focus all my energies to my next greatest challenge.... School.

Sigh...it is now Monday morning, the worst day of this ill giving week. Mondays, to me, represent the beginning of the hell you going to endure. I hated Mondays. Turning to the side of my bed, I found out it was now about 6:30. As always, I would get up, take a shower, make breakfast, and tread off to the hellhole that was called school. But today was a little different. The reason? There weren't any screaming coming from my next-door roommate, Asuka Sohyru Langley. The Devil's spawned, the redheaded witch, she-devil, or as Touji love to call her, the bitch. Now although I don't agree with his term of naming Asuka, I do agreed however Asuka is "sort of" a bitch. If you're wondering why Asuka has not yelled at me this morning, there is a perfectly good reason for that. She's not home. That's right, the ill-manner, short temper Asuka Sohyru Langley, is indeed absent this morning. She is actually staying over at Hikari's house. I'm not really sure why, but I think it has something do with something called a slumber party.

Glancing at my clock again to make sure I didn't read the time wrong, I then got off my bed and strode into the bathroom. All I need was a shower and I would be up for the school day. After finishing the shower, I proceed to my next set of objective; making food for all three of us. While Asuka isn't here, and Misato is off who knows what, I would still have the make food for both of them, not including Pen-Pen's food; probably because of the fact that both of them don't have any food or money for lunch (considering their large spending spree many days before). Finishing the food preparations, I began to get ready for school. Looking through my closet, I began to notice something. It all consists of white shirts and regular black school pants. Huh. Asuka was right about something; I have a very bad fashion sense. Oh well. Neglecting the previous thought, I put on the clothes and prepared to leave the apartment.

As I began to leave the apartment, I felt something tugging my pants. Looking down, I notice it was our lovable warm-water penguin, Pen-Pen. He then again tug at my pants again, then yelling out a "wark!" at me.

"What's the matter Pen-Pen?" I asked him; although it was kind of weird of me talking to an animal. A "Wark!" was all he replied to me. He must be sad that he's going to be all-alone once I leave. The penguin is usually alone when we all leave, but most of the time Misato would stay a few hours before work to play with the penguin. Well, guess nobody can fill that roll today except me. Looking at the clock again, it was now 7:25. I still got 40 minutes before school actually start. "Tell you what, Pen-Pen." I stated at the bird. "I'll stay with you for 20 minute or so to play with you, and then I'll go to school ok?" Another wark came out of his mouth.

Going to my room again, I began to pull out something that many wouldn't believe I would have had; my old guitar. No one in the Tokyo-3 I work and play with knew I have a guitar, let alone have any clue that I know how to play it. But the reality of it was, I actually do know how to play. Ever since as a child, my old sensei would educate me on the delicate art of playing the guitar (along with cello lessons). Everyday as much as I can remember, we would sit in the patio and practice playing. As carefully as I could, I pulled out the delicate acoustic guitar out of its casing and strap the handing unto my shoulder. "Now Pen-Pen." I told the little bird. "I'm going to play and sing something for you ok? But don't think I would do this all the time, especially in front of the others." Another "wark" came out of him. Satisfied with the answer, I began to play.


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil's Own by Daelus

Chapter 2

The long walk to school was, in a way exhilarating. I didn't have to worry about any impending doom lurking around the corner, no daily sync tests, and especially no rants coming out of the 2nd child. Life so far was bliss...so far.

Continuing on my walk, I saw something in the back of my eyes that caught my attention. Shifting my focus to it, I finally deducted it was my fellow co-pilot, Rei Ayanami. Many people may think Rei is a cold-hearted bitch (Asuka included), but in reality she's the most loving and compassionate person I know. It's just she has a hard time expressing it. A lot of people agree she's one the most beautiful girl in school, and I know for a fact many guys (some girls included) would love to go out with her. Unfortunately her personally and red eyes tend to set people off. It was too weird for them. To me, I don't really think her having red color eyes are weird at all; in fact it's kind of nice. Whenever I have a chance (which is when no ones looking) I would often stared into those gorgeous eyes of her. Always wondering what she was staring outside the window that was so captivating. "Ayanami!" I called out to her, hoping at least she would stop walking and acknowledge me. She didn't seem to stop, probably didn't hear me. "Ayanami!!" I called out again. This time she did stop. Taking the chance I ran up to catch up with her.

"Ikari" She remarked. Sigh...even all this time; she still can't break the bad habit of calling me that. I had asked her many times to just call me by my first name but for some reason she doesn't seem to listen. One would think she had never addressed someone of the same age without expressing a more formal tone. That's Rei for ya, always going out of the ordinary. She's addressing me at least, it would have suck if she had ignored me completely. "May I ask you why you call me?" she asked.

"Uh..." I stumbled. The question stumped me there. Why did I call her? I was too busy trying to catch her attention that I didn't have a valid reason to call her. Oh well, I'll just give some rat-ass answer and she'll probably leave at that. "I w-was wondering where you going that's all." Yeah. I think that was good enough answer.

"School, Ikari. Isn't that where you're going too?" She remarked. Stupid me, of course she's going to school. It's Monday morning; where do you think 15-year-old teenagers would be at this time, work? What a stupid question for me to ask. Too busy degrading myself for the dim-witted question; I failed to notice that Rei had left. Only after a few more seconds did I finally perceive that she had gone ahead of me.

"Rei!" I called out again, hoping she would stop for me again. She did. "C-c-an I-I." I stuttered once again. Uh! Can't I ever say anything to the girl without sounding like a compete idiot? No wonder Asuka is always calling me a dumbass or some sort. Only forcing down my nervousness were I able to ask her the one question I wanted to ask her long ago. "CanIwalkyoutoschool!?" Once the words left my mouth I instinctively cover my face. Its instinct ya see. Asking such a question in front of the "great" Asuka usually would result in a full fledge smack down; heck even glancing at her would have result a smack in the face! For some reason I believe Rei wouldn't do such thing to me. At least I hope so. I waited for a moment, but there was no answer coming out of the girl's mouth. Could it be that she doesn't want me to accompany her to school? Am I too much of a loser that she wouldn't even dignify me with an answer? A no would have been ok, because at least it was an answer. Pulling my arms down, I saw that Rei's facial expression was calm as ever. The eerie silence was killing me. I waited for a few more seconds and I saw something that I would never see her do. She nodded, and smiled. At that moment in time, my whole body froze. That fact that she said yes wasn't what got me frozen; it was those beautiful smiles of hers. It is very rare for man in his lifetime to witness a girl such as Rei to give out her smiles, and here I am, one of the lucky few to witness it.

"Aren't you going to come?" Rei commented, which broke me out of the trance. Not wanting to infuriate her, I hastily follow the blue hair girl.

The walk to school was kind of awkward, for every few seconds I would sneak a peak at my fellow companion. I try not to, but it is kind of hard. I just couldn't help but stare her beautiful facial complexion, the crimson blue hair, and the sparkling eyes. It was those eyes that attract me the most. The moment I stare into those deep red orbs, I feel myself lost in its presence. Unable to resist the sudden urge, I once again try to sneak a peak at my fellow companion. Of all the people I know, and that's not many, I would have to admit that Ayanami sparked the most interests out of me. I don't exactly know what it is but Rei's mysterious presence and auras attract me.

"Why are you starring at me Ikari?" she suddenly asks. The question shocked me for a bit. How am I going to answer her? I couldn't think of anything to say to her. What was I suppose to tell her? Um Rei I'm staring at you because I'm attracted to you and I think you're the prettiest girl I had ever seen? You don't tell a girl that! At least that what I believe.

"I wasn't staring at you! I thought I saw something coming from your side that's all!" It was totally a bogus answer. No one in their right mind would have believed that answer and I think Rei is no exception. To my surprise, she simply nod at me and continued her walk to school. I thanked my lucky stars. I don't know what I would have done if she hasn't acknowledge that answer. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I caught up to the girl once again and continued our path to school. So far, it seems to be a good day. I pray to whatever deities and gods out there that it would last.


End file.
